Cocoa Beach
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Pt III of the Endeavour series. Roger and Sam go to Cocoa Beach to tie things up with NASA and attend Tony's wedding. Covers 18 AUG to 24 AUG on the timeline. Continues in Part IV of Healey's personal log. Complete.
1. 18 AUG 2004

18 AUG 2004 Wednesday Roger's House

Roger was dreading what he'd see at his house, after Hurricane Charley.

It felt good to be back in familiar territory once more, even though he loved the mountains of his new post. Five days since Charley, and already Cocoa Beach was looking normal. The people here were resilient, after all, having dealt many times over the years with such storms.

Roger had been relieved to hear that by the time it hit Cocoa Beach to the northwest, it was only a Category One storm.

He and Sam had arrived two hours ago and went to NASA to retrieve his car. He wanted to go in on the Q.T., so nobody would make a huge fuss about his return. He'd make a 'surprise' appearance tomorrow morning when he would deliver all of the bachelor party invitations to his friends, co-workers and the higher-ups. And bring General Peterson his letter of resignation.

He smiled at Sam in anticipation as he approached the guard shack, taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss as he pulled to a stop to greet the guard. The guard looked suspiciously at the approaching vehicle, not seeing the usual high-security decals on the bumper. His face lit with a smile as he recognized the approaching Major Healey, military ID already out.

He leaned down to greet Roger. "Major Healey! I wasn't informed you were returning today, sir!"

Roger smiled, then waved his hand, looking around to see if anyone had seen him. "Shush, Frank, I'm not really here. Pretend you didn't see me."

The guard was puzzled. Why would he do that, hadn't he been gone a month now? Wasn't he happy to finally be home?

"Why's that, Major, already working on something else?"

"No, I'm just here to get my car, then go home and check the house since Charley. I'll be in 'officially' tomorrow morning, about 0745, with my friend here," and he indicated Colonel Carter, still in uniform from their plane trip. She presented her ID as well.

Frank looked in and saw the USAF Colonel and snapped to attention. "Sir!"

Sam had to smile at the young man's enthusiasm. "At ease, airman, at ease. We're not really here, remember?"

Frank relaxed and smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

"All right, Major, not a word that you're back. Go take care of the house, and we'll see you in the morning."

Before Roger pulled out, he asked, "How did you and yours fair, everything okay?"

Frank waved any worry aside. "Oh, yeah, just a One, nothing to fret about. We're all fine, thank you." And he waved them on.

They were now just a few blocks from home. Roger pulled into the parking lot of his local grocery store. He couldn't help feeling excited, even though he was also sad because he'd be leaving there, after having lived there for so many years. But for what a reason to be leaving!

"I haven't got a scrap of food in the house. I always clear out the perishables before a launch, you never know when you're going to be back." He didn't have to add the "if you're going to be back."

"Anything in mind that you want? Something easy?"

Sam fanned herself, "Something COOL! How you people can handle this heat and humidity!" She'd been sweltering in her uniform since they stepped off the nice, cool airplane, and the hot moist air had hit her like a wet sock.

"Come into the store, then, and we'll find something. The air conditioning here is incredible. Besides, it's only 83 degrees, a very nice morning!"

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "'Only 83 degrees' he says. That's a tropical heatwave in Colorado Springs, especially with this insane humidity!"

She moved out of the way of the automatic door so it wouldn't let too much of that blessedly cool and dry air out, and stood there, reveling in it. She looked accusingly at Roger. "Why didn't you WARN me about wearing one of my cooler uniforms?"

He smiled apologetically at her, and gave her a quick kiss, "I'm sorry, sweets, I didn't even think of it. You did pack along your cool summer clothes, I hope?"

"Yes, and a bathing suit, can't go to Florida and not expect to swim in that glorious warm water!"

He pulled her further away from the entrance, to an unused spot, and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see you in your bathing suit. I know the perfect place we can go, a private beach, and get naked."

She couldn't wait, her heart racing at the prospect. The wound on her left shoulder had healed amazingly well, and yesterday she'd had the doctor check it one final time, knowing she was looking forward to the beach, sunbathing and swimming.

They'd of course made love since her injury, but this was going to be special, something she'd always fantasized about. It was difficult to skinny-dip in Colorado when the water was so damned frigid! That lovely warm Florida water, though, whew, she thought.

When they left their little secluded spot to get a shopping cart, people coming and going through the nearby door began to realize who was standing there. Sam heard them buzzing, "It's Major Healey, he's finally home!"

Roger smiled at her in embarassment, the returning local celebrity that he was. He smiled a "hello" at the kind, smiling faces, some of whom were looking at this Lt. Colonel accompanying him. She smiled back, but said nothing, pushing the cart to the main portion of the store.

"Roger!" someone yelled.

He turned to face his neighbor Robert, James' father.

"Robert!" he said, shaking hands with the man. "You're looking well, was everything okay at the house? Your family all right?"

The man smiled and returned the handshake. "It was fine, just fine. Tony and James worked on it, with time to spare, since you had those great boards ready to hang. James has been keeping an eye on the place, make sure no looters or shenanigans going on. Tony said you'd be in today."

Roger sighed dramatically with relief, making Robert and Sam smile. "That's great news, I was dreading all day what I'd find!" He turned to Sam, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Robert, this is Samantha Carter, my girlfriend."

Robert raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said, tipping his cap to her. He looked at her uniform. "A Colonel, Roger? You've done well for yourself, did you meet after the Endeavour went down? You've gotta tell me more about that, by the way, stuff the news left out." He winked at Roger, to show he was just kidding.

He and Sam had worked their little story out, cleared it by O'Neill, and it was posted to his service record. "Yes, we met at the hospital they'd brought Tony and me to, after we were rescued. She was working in the administration division. Something just kind of clicked," and in a stage whisper he said, "She's an astronaut chaser, you know, the kind that throws themselves at us single gorgeous space cowboys."

Robert and Sam both laughed. She began to slowly push the cart, trying to say, Okay, let's get going.

"Oops, we'd better get going." Roger reached in his pocket and took something out, pressed it into Robert's hand. "Give that to James for me, in appreciation for all he's done."

Robert tried to refuse it, as courtesy demanded, being a neighbor and all, but Roger insisted. The man looked down at two fifty dollar bills, and smiled at Roger. "I'll tell him you said so, thanks, Roger! He's been after me for a new bike, and this should do it! And he earned it all by himself," he said proudly.

Roger smiled, "That he did." He clapped the man on the shoulder, "I'll see you later, we're going to go home, then let Tony know we've arrived."

"Hey, Tony, I'm here," he said without preamble. They'd got the groceries put away, done a cursory inspection of his yard and home, and all was in order.

"Roj! When did you get in?"

"About three hours ago. So... what's the plan tonight?" He couldn't hide his excitement at seeing Tony again.

Tony paused a second, thinking. "Hmmm, as I recall, I was to receive an ass-kicking from you."

Roger laughed, "That you are, my friend, that you are."

"1800, my place, barbecue, bring beer. Lots of beer."

"Will do, see ya then."

Sam's first order of business, once she checked the air conditioner was going full blast, was to change into her shorts, sandals and tank-top.

She emerged from the bathroom, feeling much better. She'd given herself a little sponging down with cool water, brushed her teeth, combed her hair back and up off her face, and was ready to face Florida and Roger.

He looked up from the sandwiches he was making for lunch and stared. "Sam, you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, and when are you getting out of that uniform? We're on VACATION!"

He smiled, "In just a minute, let me finish getting these sandwich fixins' ready and I'll step to."

She laughed, "Fixins'? You're going all southern on me now."

"Can't help it, if you can consider Cocoa Beach 'the South.'" He wiped his hands, gave her a kiss as he went by and put his own cool summer clothes on.

18 AUG 2004 Wednesday Tony's House

Tony heard the distinctive sound of Roger's car come to a stop.

"Jeannie!" he yelled upstairs, where he knew she was getting ready. "They're here, hurry up!"

"It is not 1800 yet!" she replied, startled. She was starting to talk like Anthony!

"Since when has that ever stopped Roger Healey?" he said, laughing, as he went out to greet his best friend and Samantha.

"ROJ!" He roared, running up to Healey, getting him in a big bear hug. Roger was wearing his favorite baggy shorts, a loose tank-top and his ever-present Teva sandals. He grinned as Tony took him, hugging back just as hard.

Sam wondered if the big ass-kicking was about to begin, but they were just greeting each other, thumping one another on the back. She grinned at their enthusiasm, waiting for Tony to notice her approach to their reunion. You'd think they hadn't seen each other in twelve years, not twelve days, the way they were carrying on!

Tony broke away from Roger and hugged Sam, much more gently, cautious of her left shoulder. "Samantha, thanks so much for coming, Jeannie's going to be so glad to see you! How this knucklehead ended up with a fine woman like you, I'll NEVER know!"

She laughed, took Roger's hand. "I'm the lucky one. I'm glad all those 'chicks' he used to chase here in Cocoa Beach never realized what a catch he was, saving him for me!"

Tony saw the look pass between them, the grin on his face threatening to break wide open. Yep, he knew it. There it was, they're in love. Not just 'serious like,' as Roger had told him days ago. Maybe he'll be a Best Man soon himself?

Tony turned back to Roger, put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, looking him up and down. Roger just grinned. "Hmmm, Roj, about that ass-kicking..." Tony stopped, smiling. "Looks like Sam's been working you pretty good. Do you two ever get any WORK done at the SGC?"

Sam blushed, but Roger was eating it up. He knew he looked damned good. "Hell no, O'Neill just lets us kick back and work out in Sam's storage closet!"

The two men busted up laughing, remembering that incident, and Sam's face flamed bright red. Men! she thought again.

Jeannie came out, unnoticed by the two men laughing and cutting up, like a couple of teenaged boys. Sam went to greet her, leaving the guys to their antics.

"Samantha, I am so glad you could come, after you got hurt!" Jeannie said, giving her a quick hug. She looked at the two men, then began to lead Sam inside. "Come in here, it is cooler. Those two will be at that for a while." She knew their ways intimately.

Sam laughed as they went into the kitchen, and Jeannie had her sit while a glass of iced tea was prepared.

"They act like they haven't seen one another for years, Jeannie! Are they always like this?"

Jeannie sat down with her own iced tea and handed Sam a glass. "Yes, they are not separated too often. The longest they have ever been apart was many years ago, when Anthony was trying to determine my date of birth. Roger had been sent to a station in Alaska for well over a month, and it almost killed both of them to be apart so long!"

They talked for a while longer, about Tony's new tasks at NASA, about how Jeannie was feeling living a "normal" life for the first time in many many years. Finally, Sam decided to check on the guys. They had moved to the back yard, where the barbecue pit was.

"How's that fire going, guys?" she yelled out the window by the dinette. "It ain't gettin' any warmer in here!"

They both looked up at the same time, and grinned at the same time. "In a minute, honey," they both yelled.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that, and turned to Jeannie. "I'd swear they were like twins, if I didn't know better!"

"Yes, it is unusual, even Dr. Bellows has commented how they have such a rapport with each other. It is one reason why they are consistently sent up together, Mission Commander and Second-in-Command, because they get along so well."

As the evening wore on, Tony and Jeannie got to know Sam better. They had not had the chance to relax and kick back, enjoy some beer, like this when they were all at the SGC days before. Now in the coolness of the evening, the torches flaming in the back yard, they settled back in the lawn chairs to talk.

Sam was feeling really good, having three beers (and counting) in her. Roger was leaning back in a long lounge chair, and she was draped across him, Tony and Jeannie sharing a chair in a similar way.

Roger pulled Sam tight against him, giving her a deep kiss, and she melted into him as his kisses always made her do. It felt odd, kissing like this in front of people, but for some reason she didn't mind. The four of them had already been through a lot together, from P2X-899 to the few days at the SGC while Jeannie recovered.

She felt a bond to the two, as best friends to Roger, so this didn't seem wrong at all, even though she was not usually one for public displays of affection. But this wasn't public, this was Tony and Jeannie.

After a while she pulled back to catch her breath, the kiss and the alcohol making her dizzy. She looked up at the stars for a moment, then at Tony and Jeannie. They were so busy with one another they hadn't noticed Sam and Roger had stopped.

"Should we say something, Roger?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked over at them. "Naw, let them be, I'm watching the sky."

More kissing, more skywatching. Roger finally groaned loud, and asked Sam to scooch off him.

"Okay, you two, get a room!" he said, laughing and standing up to stretch. They ignored him for a second, and Tony finally lifted his mouth from Jeannie's.

"Get me a beer, knave," he commanded.

Roger genuflected and backed away, "Yes, Sahib, my feet are wings!"

The three laughed, and soon he was back with four more beers, handing them around.

"So, Tony."

"So, Roger."

"I'm taking Sam to 'the beach' tomorrow night, why don't you and Jeannie join us? One of your last nights as a bachelor.We'll make a man of you yet," and he winked at Jeannie.

Sam threw her bottlecap at him, "You're terrible!"

He grinned, "I know. Tony knows what I'm talking about, don't you, Tony?"

Jeannie and Tony were both blushing furiously now, their cheeks glowing in the light of the torches. Sam didn't get it, but apparently these three did.

"Well?" she asked, almost angrily. She figured they'd got to know her well enough to share this little conspiracy.

Roger leaned into her ear, and whispered, "They have never had sex before, can you believe it?"

Sam looked at the two in surprise. What? No sex, at all? And they've been together HOW many years? She looked at them, wide-eyed, amazed at their restraint.

Jeannie had to say something. "Well, Samantha, I..." and she looked at Tony. "I could not, because of some of the Law. It is hard to explain. Now that I have lost my Gifts, I am treated as a 'normal' person, and allowed to make those decisions."

Tony pulled back a little, surprised. "What? Do you mean, since P2X-899, we could've been...?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Anthony. I thought you wanted to wait until our wedding night!"

He smiled back, pulled her close again. "No way, I was just saying that, I thought YOU wanted to wait! You never said, and you would sleep next to me in my bed, so..."

Sam and Roger watched this little dawn of understanding between the two. Roger winked at Sam, and whispered again, "It's about time!"

It was 2300 and time for Roger and Sam to say goodbye until the next evening. They were going to meet at 'the beach' as Roger called it, at sunset, with champagne and snacks this time, beach blankets and music. A night-time picnic under the Summer Florida stars, not a soul around.

Tony and Jeannie walked them to Roger's car. "You're okay to drive? You two can crash in the guest room tonight, no problem."

Roger said, "Oh, I'm quite good, not to worry. Besides, I don't think you two want to be distracted, do you?"

Since this revelation between one another, the energy between Tony and Jeannie was palpible. Sam and Roger knew they couldn't stay too much longer, that these two had things to, well, "discuss."

Roger shook his head and smiled as he watched them return to the house, thinking, It's about damned time.


	2. 19 AUG 2004

19 AUG 2004 Thursday  
(Later portion of this segment is rated T, but some may find it offensive.)

NASA.

Samantha and Roger pulled up at the same guard shack as the day before, in uniform, ID's out for Frank the guard.Precisely at 0745, as Roger had promised.

Frank winked as Healey pulled to a stop. "Good morning, Major Healey, Colonel Carter." He checked their ID's and flagged them forward.

As Roger pulled into his assigned space, he gave Sam one more quick but sweet kiss.

"Ready for the show?"

She smiled her readiness. "Yes, Major Healey!"

Roger couldn't believe he was actually NERVOUS! He'd worked here for years and years, and he was nervous about seeing everyone, knowing this was good-bye.

His space was near the main entrance, so the two got out, grabbed their respective briefcases and approached the inside guard's desk, all professional and military, not indicating they had a personal relationship.

The guard's head was down, working on a report, and the two stuck their ID badges out, almost under his nose, to get his attention.

He absently read them. Major Roger E. Healey. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. He looked up in shock, and almost flew off his feet into the air, standing at attention, snapping a stiff salute.

"Sirs!"

The two glared at him, trying their best not to start laughing. The poor guy, what a way to start a morning. Roger didn't recognize the young man; he must have been assigned during his tenure at the SGC. Ah, so he wouldn't know Roger's usual reputation.

Roger was going to play the dour and serious Major and astronaut, to see how long it would take Sam to bust a gut laughing.

He frowned at the hapless airman.

"Airman! Is this how you stand guard? I could have simply walked past you and you none the wiser! What do you have to say for yourself, mister?"

He was about three inches taller than Roger, staring straight ahead at whatever void young airmen stare at. Roger got up into the kid's face, almost touching him with his big nose, trying to invoke the image and attitude of his long-ago drill sargeant. He had to clamp down on his teeth, jaw muscles working, to keep from cracking up laughing, knowing Sam was watching this show.

"No excuse, SIR!" the young man barked.

Roger maintained the pose and the scowl as long as he could, and felt he was about to lose it.

"Now, sit down, do your work, and when you hear that door opening, you LOOK! Do you hear me, mister?"

"Yes, SIR!"

He waved the airman to his seat. "Then get to work, and I won't mention this dereliction to your C.O."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir!" and the young man resumed his position, eyes on the door like the enemy was at the gate.

He turned smartly to Sam. "Colonel, this way if you please," and directed her to what he knew was an obscure storage closet nearby.

They went in, quietly closed the door, and Roger finally lost it, doubling over, laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

When he finally looked at Sam, he saw she was doubled over as well, laughing so hard she had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"OH MY GOD, Roger, I didn't know you had it IN you!" she screamed. "What power, what command you have!"

That sent him into more gales of laughter. Finally, after a few minutes, they began to calm down, gasping for breath, wiping the tears off their cheeks.

Sam straightened up, took one final relaxing breath, and put on her serious face.

"Okay, fun's over, Healey, we need to get today started."

He stood straight as well and put on his serious face. "Agreed, Colonel."

As they left the closet, going toward the area of the complex Roger worked, the young man at the front desk wondered where that laughter sound was coming from.

Roger had been correct. His return caused an uproar, the same uproar that Tony's triumphant return had caused days before.

Sam stood back as the rounds of back thumping, hand shaking and salutes were completed. Nobody noticed the unusual Lt. Colonel standing nearby, they only had eyes for greeting their friend and co-worker back from his disastrous mission.

Roger finally motioned for everyone to get back to their tasks, smiling at their warm welcome. He removed the party invitations he'd had made in Colorado Springs, and made the rounds, greeting people in offices and cubicles.

Sam followed him, not saying a word, taking it all in. Some who saw her would salute, or civilians would smile a greeting to her, wondering who this lovely woman was following Major Healey around. It was usually he following some lovely woman around.

He finally got to the two offices he'd been dreading. Dr. Bellows and General Peterson. By now, they must surely know of his presence on base! They were waiting for him to come to them, of course.

He looked quickly around, and grabbed Sam's right arm, pulling her into an empty, dark office, shutting the door.

He leaned against the wall and did his deep breathing.

"Roger? Are you all right, love?" she asked, concern in her voice. His attitude changed so abruptly.

He took a couple more breaths, forcing himself to relax. He felt like he was on the borderline of an anxiety attack.

"I will be in a moment, Sam," he assured her. "Old habits, you know, part of me wants to go into that old 'Major Healey' mode that you commanded me to discard. It's easier when I'm in a new environment, where nobody knew me, but now, to face my C.O., and Dr. Bellows, it's all coming back to me."

Sam stood directly in front of him, took him by both shoulders, and looked him directly in the eye. "Okay, mister, now you have to listen to me," trying to imitate how he'd addressed the young man at the front desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

She gazed directly into his green eyes, he into her blue eyes, not saying a word.

"Major Healey, you are a brilliant man. You have been through so much in the last month. You have changed, you have let that old Roger go, and let your true self through. You are funny, intelligent, strong and resilient. The next hour will be all you will have to do as a Major at this installation, then when you see these two men at the party tomorrow night, you will no longer be under their command."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, his eyes misting over from her words.

She leaned even closer, still maintaining that direct gaze.

"And, most importantly, you have won my heart."

He smiled. "That is the most amazing thing to happen to me yet!"

She released him from her gaze, and hugged him briefly, giving him a kiss.

"Now, who's first, Bellows or Peterson?"

"Worse and worser," he said. "Peterson. Bellows is going to want to talk to me, I'm sure."

"We'll see, let's get this over with."

Roger approached his soon-to-be-ex-CO's office, tapping politely on the door.

"General Peterson, sir?"

The older man looked up, surprise on his face.

"Healey! Welcome back, I heard the scuttlebutt you were here." He motioned him in, Sam following behind.

They stood to attention and saluted.

He returned their salutes, looking at Sam's name badge.

"Healey?" he asked, curious why a Lt. Colonel was accompanying him.

"Sir, may I introduce Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter? We met at the hospital facility Major Nelson and I were brought to after the Endeavour crisis."

"Pleasure, Colonel." He still radiated curiosity. So? Why was she here?

Roger repeated to himself, This is not O'Neill, this is not O'Neill. He did this mainly as a reminder that soon General Jack O'Neill was going to be his C.O., not this man.

"Colonel Carter is accompanying me to Major Nelson's wedding on Sunday. She is going to be standing with the bride as her companion."

"Oh, that's grand, grand indeed," he said, as he saw Roger set his briefcase down and take out a letter on fine stationery.

"General, you've probably heard the scuttlebutt on this as well." He handed the General his letter of resignation.

The older man scanned the letter up and down. Yes, he'd heard that Healey was claiming to be retiring, but he didn't believe it.

"Healey? You're leaving us? After all these years?"

"Yes, sir," he said simply.

"Because of Endeavour? You and Nelson handled the situation brilliantly! What could there be that could take you from the program you've belonged to for so many years?"

He looked at Sam for strength, looked back at the General. "Sir, as you are probably aware, I am trained as a geologist, a Planetary Specialist. After Endeavour, I decided it was time to pursue another career, one in which I have not had nearly enough time devoted."

"Yes, son, I know about that, but to give up spaceflight, being a test pilot!" Peterson knew Healey took both tasks very seriously, or else he would not have been under his command all these years. A pilot himself, he knew a man of Healey's talent and passion for flight couldn't just walk away from it.

Roger knew the man had a point.

"There are airfields in Colorado, sir, near the University at which I'll be working as a consultant. I can always fly out of there when the mood strikes." He was well aware of how shallow that sounded. Going from flying fighter jets, space shuttles to little Cessnas?

The General stared at him for a few moments. Roger maintained his respectful stance, but did not shy from that gaze as he would have in the past. He remained calm, as he had on the X-302 flight he and O'Neill took. The memory of that wild morning gave him strength.

He's not telling me something, Peterson thought. This Colonel here. Giving up spaceflight. Something didn't wash. He'd find out.

He looked again at the letter. Saw a name, something he'd seen before. General Jacob Carter. He glanced quickly at the Colonel again. Samantha Carter. Oh God.

"Colonel? This letter mentions a General Carter, any relation?"

She smiled, "Yes, sir, my father."

Peterson thought better of "finding out." Healey was up to something, not resigning, he was being posted elsewhere. He'd heard stories around the campfire of General Carter, almost on his deathbed, given only minutes to live, then he shows up at a function in D.C. a few weeks later, looking hale and healthy.

Peterson wasn't stupid. He was doing well here at NASA, was almost ready to retire as well, spend the rest of his life with the grandkids. He wasn't going to rock any boats. Nary a one.

He put the file down, and stuck out his hand. "Major, we'll surely be sorry to see you go. Things around here have been too quiet with you gone this last month, bordering on boring. I'm going to miss all the reports from Dr. Bellows about you and Major Nelson," and he winked, something that shocked Roger. It was this easy? he thought.

He took the hand, returned the man's smile. "Yes, sir, but this is something important to me."

Peterson looked at them both one last time and dismissed them. As Healey was leaving, he turned and said, "General?"

Peterson looked up from the report he was about to tackle. Roger stood at attention and saluted the General good-bye, standing frozen in place. Peterson stood once more and returned it, just as smartly.

With that, Roger turned on his heel and left. It was the most unusual salute he'd ever given the man. For the first time since he'd been at NASA, he had truly meant it.

He slipped the General's party invitation in his incoming mail slot, and took Sam's hand as they returned to the darkened office.

Again shutting the door, he said, "God, give me strength. You too, Sam."

She smiled. "I think seeing Dad's name on that letter made the General realize he wasn't going to wonder too much about an excellent pilot and astronaut leaving so abruptly."

"I couldn't believe it, I didn't know how I was going to counter that question. Any real pilot knows it's not something you can just leave."

He resumed the deep breathing. "Going to my happy place, going to my happy place," he recited.

"Bellows?"

"Yep. He's next."

She leaned forward and said quietly, "You'll be in your happy place tonight. But this morning, you need to get this torture over with."

He leaned toward her too, drawing her suddenly into a deep, passionate embrace, one of those kisses that made her knees melt. Forgetting NASA, Peterson, Bellows, everything, they remained that way for a few minutes, closing out the world.

He finally released her, and she straightened her mussed hair and uniform top. "What brought THAT on?"

He flicked a wayward lock into place. "I was just thinking how very much I love you," he said. "My happy place!"

She laughed joyfully at the pun, at what he'd said. "I love you so very much too, Major Healey. Now, let's get this over and you can give me the quickie tour of NASA, long as we're here! All I've seen so far are OFFICES and CUBICLES!"

He knew she wanted to see the REAL stuff at NASA!

They approached Dr. Bellows' office door, as he'd done so many times before. Just before he got there, he peeked around, saw no-one, and sneaked one more kiss from Sam for strength and for luck. "Here goes nothing!"

He tapped on the door. "Dr. Bellows?"

The base psychiatrist looked up. "Major Healey! You're back!"

"Yes, Doctor Bellows." Roger didn't know why, but suddenly "sir" stuck in his throat.

"I came to give you this invitation to Tony's bachelor party tomorrow night."

Bellows looked at Healey, then at the woman standing by his side. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.

He looked down at the invitation. "Now, Major Healey, I hate to sound like a party-pooper, but parties such as you throw would probably not be to my liking."

"Formal function, Doctor, and please tell Mrs. Bellows she's invited as well."

Bellows' eyebrows shot up on that. Formal? Healey? Another one of his crazy shenanigans, he was sure.

Before he could refuse, Roger spoke again. "I'm sure Major Nelson and Jeannie would be honored by your presence." I wouldn't be, but they might, he didn't add.

Bellows looked at Roger, the intense stare he'd used so many times to try to read this man, what he was up to. Healey returned the gaze, not being insubordinate, nor was he being subordinate.

"I'll see, Major."

"Thank you," and he turned on his heel again and left, Sam right behind him.

He went in a different direction from which they came, and directed Samantha outside into the already-sweltering Florida morning.

"Thank you, Sam," he said quietly as they sat on a picnic bench in the shade.

"For what, Roger?"

"Giving me strength. I was not QUITE insubordinate in there, nothing he could call me on. But I just couldn't bring myself to call him 'sir' this time, I don't know why."

He took and kissed her hand. "I think I'm not intimidated by Lieutenant Colonels any longer."

She smiled. She understood. Their working relationship had never suffered one moment. When they were at the SGC, during his training sessions, he was the picture of respect for her higher rank and skills. He still called her "Ma'am" when it was required, and listened attentively to orders. She knew when it came to it, they had a perfect understanding.

She leaned forward, Colonel to Major again like earlier. "I know why, Major Healey."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because you've found a Lt. Colonel that you actually respect, that you are proud to address as 'Sir.'"

His green eyes sparkled at her words. "Yes, ma'am, I have." And he kissed his Lt. Colonel's hand once more.

He showed her around the immediate vicinity, both of them keeping their ID badges at the ready. Guards would look at her, not recognizing her, but her credentials were certainly enough to access anywhere at all on the base, as were Major Healey's.

She finally begged for a stop. The heat was overwhelming her. "Roger, dear, as much as I'd love to see the really juicy side of NASA, we've got to stop. This heat and humidity is going to kill me in these heels and uniform!"

He relented, and began the long trek back to the parking area. She knew NASA was a huge complex, but its enormity had never sunk in until she physically saw it.

"That's how they keep us in shape, they make us run around the entire NASA perimeter once a day, rain or shine!" he joked, as they opened the windows to his car to air it out.

"Gawd, I need a drink."

19 AUG 2004 Thursday

Sunset at 'The Beach'  
Roger lays some whoopin' on Tony.

They had been driving for almost an hour, north of Cocoa Beach, trunk laden with their treasures for their night-time picnic. Sam had asked Roger about 'the beach' a few times, then gave up. All he would do is smile at her, and say, "You'll see."

Interstate became freeway became highway, and ultimately a single-lane dirt road.

"Talk about being out in the sticks of Florida, Roger! You weren't kidding when you said it was private."

She looked down the dirt road, could see ocean between the trees hanging over the highway. It was so lush and verdant here, so different from the military-base look of Cocoa Beach. Ah, now THIS was the REAL Florida!

As he stopped the car in the drive, she saw a small cabin, a cabana, a shanty-shack on the beach itself. Logs on the sand with a bonfire ring in the center of the circle. All very peaceful, very idyllic.

She pointed to the cabin. "Who lives there, the owners? Are we trespassing?"

"God, I hope not!" he exclaimed. "Shhhh, we've got to be quiet." He took her hand and sneaked to the beach, like he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Let's hide in here," he said, pointing to a little hideaway between a couple of bushes. It looked as though it had been used for hiding before, many times.

"What are we hiding from," suddenly serious and looking suspiciously around.

"You'll find out."

Sure enough, within a minute or so, they heard a vehicle approaching. Sam was worried.

"Is that the owner? We are so busted, your car is right there!"

As they hid in their lair, facing west, the setting sun lit Roger's green eyes, and she saw the playfulness in them. She chuckled to herself, If he's being this playful, I don't need to worry. She played along with the stealth operation that was unfolding.

She realized who it was. Tony and Jeannie. Just minutes behind her and Roger, and he knew. She hadn't seen him use a cell phone to call Tony, didn't know how Roger knew Tony was so close behind. But he knew. She looked at him strangely, wondering... but he only had eyes for the car, now releasing its occupants.

He skulked a bit closer, quiet as a mouse, using tactics he'd learned from Sam, Teal'c and General Carter.

Good, she thought, it sank in. He's playing now, but he's got the moves down pat.

He moved closer and closer, with such stealth, that Tony was unaware of his presence. Sam sat back and smiled, knowing the ass-kicking was about to commence. Roger paused for just the right opportunity, when Tony wasn't holding something fragile or, more importantly, sharp.

Roger leapt from the bushes, landing on the taller man's back, screaming, "Let the ass-whoopin' begin!"

Before it even could, Samantha was on the ground, rolling, holding her stomach, laughing as hard as this morning. She had to control herself, she was missing it!

Jeannie squealed in alarm, then realized what was happening. Where did HE come from? she wondered, he had been a shadow bursting forth, almost like when Anthony attacked her cousin Yusel.

She had never seen Roger Healey move in such a fashion. Maybe Samantha and her friends WERE teaching him a thing or two. She looked in Sam's direction, saw her laughing, stumbling out of the brush from which it had all begun.

The two women stood together, leaning against the car, watching while their men tore the living crap out of each other.

Roger gained the upper hand for a bit, then the hand would turn and Tony would be in control. Back and forth they went, nobody clearly the victor.

Sam and Jeannie watched, with a look of observing specimens under a microscope.

"Notice how the shorter of the specimens uses the snatch-and-grab technique to bring the larger specimen down," Sam intoned like a professor.

"Yes, now the taller of the two pulls the feet out from under the shorter, thus throwing him off-balance," Jeannie said, picking up the game.

The two women continued as the contest went on, providing color and commentary. Sam was enjoying this immensely. It was not only fun, but proved to her that Roger's training was nearing completion. She waited for the inevitable. He would win.

"Fifty bucks says Roger wins," she suddenly challenged.

Jeannie laughed that sweet tinkling laugh. "Oh, no, Anthony will win. Anthony ALWAYS wins against Roger! Always has. Always will."

Sam smirked knowingly at Jeannie, like "You'll see."

Jeannie looked at Sam, real worry showing in her eyes. This was too much. It has NEVER gone on this long! Anthony was actually beginning to tire! They had been fighting full-force for at least seven minutes, the two women idly leaning back to watch the show. It usually ended within a minute or two, Roger conceding defeat.

The two men parted, both panting, both showing such joy and glee in their eyes. They were totally loving this, beating the snot out of each other! Sam thought. Men.

Tony moved in, prepared for the final assault,deciding this had gone on WAY too long, he had champagne to drink, and Jeannie to fool around with. And swimming.

Sam leaned to whisper into Jeannie's ear, "Get ready to pay up."

Roger moved. Sam saw the beginning of a sequence of moves Teal'c had drilled into him, practicing until Roger had it in his bones and muscles and nerves.

In the blink of an eye, Tony was flat on his back, Roger standing over him grinning like the maniac he was.

Tony was stunned. Purely and completely stunned. NEVER had he seen Roger Healey do THAT. What the hell were they DOING to his best friend, turning him into a fighting machine?

He looked up into his best friend's grin and smiling eyes, and stuck out his hand, not exhibiting any resentment at hitting the dirt so abruptly. Roger grasped the arm and hand and gave Tony a powerful pull upright.

Tony dusted himself off, all the while looking at Roger, who was still grinning.

Finally. He'd finally floored Tony Nelson. Felt great.

Roger put his arm around his taller friend's shoulder, and said quietly, "Now, didn't I say I was going to kick your ass?"

The women heard the reply, "Yes, Roger, you did. And you have soundly kicked it!" They laughed together as they approached the women.

Not a bit of resentment on Tony's part, thought Sam. Not a bit. In fact, he looks like he's GLAD Roger finally took him.

"Samantha, what are you doing to my best friend? He's a maniac!" He grinned at Roger. "Okay, more of a maniac than usual. Whew, that brought on some thirst! I hope you didn't bring JUST champagne!"

Roger rummaged in the cooler in the trunk. "Yep, poor man's champagne!" He tossed him a beer.

They relaxed back, leaning on the cars, taking a break before lugging stuff to the beach. Sam was still worried that they were trespassing on someone's property.

She leaned over to Jeannie. "What if the owners show up, Jeannie? Won't we be busted?"

She looked at Sam in confusion, "Owners?"

"Yes, the owners of this land, the cabin."

Jeannie laughed. "You misunderstand, Samantha. WE are the owners! Tony, Roger and myself."

Understanding lit Sam's blue eyes. "OH, that's why Roger kept saying, 'You'll see.' He didn't want me to realize he was part-owner in this lovely land, wanted to make me nervous!"

"Yes, he is like that." she said.

They all went into the cabin to change into swimming suits. The sun was nearly gone, but it was still a tropical 94 degrees out. Sam still couldn't understand how people could choose to live in this sauna called Florida. She had to admit, though, that the night-time sky and the woods were beautiful.

She and Roger, Tony and Jeannie, walked hand-in-hand to the circle of logs around the bonfire, where they'd brought all their gear before changing.

The two couples sat down on opposite sides of the medium-sized fire, Roger leaned into Sam's ear and nuzzled it, pulling her to him, whispering to her, "Now the fun's going to start. I'm at my happy place."

19 AUG 2004 - 20 AUG 2004 This portion may be offensive to some, although it is a PG-13/T rating.

Fire and Water at 'The Beach.'

The four of them relaxed, sipping beer, gazing into the fire as people often do, being hypnotized by it. They certainly didn't NEED a bonfire on this hot summer night in Florida, but a night-time beach picnic just wouldn't be right without flame.

The crackling of the fire, the roar of the ocean waves beating on the shore, and Roger's close proximity were working their magic on Samantha. She gripped his arm, leaning against his shoulder, reveling in the feel, the aura of him.

He was still dusty and sweaty from the earlier match with Tony, and for some reason that turned her on. She'd seen him fighting in practice bouts with Teal'c, of course, not almost REAL fighting like they had just demonstrated. It was exciting to see him so worked up, having so much incredible fun.

She said quietly, "I am going to tell General O'Neill that your fighting skills are adequate for off-world travel, Roger. You should be able to finish training this week."

Tony was surprised. "Fighting? Is there really that much involved in off-world travel?"

Granted, his one time off-world he'd done his own fighting. He barely had any memory of it, and had to rely on the accounts of others on what he'd done.

Sam turned to Tony. "Not a LOT, mind you, but all it will take is one encounter with hostiles to go terribly wrong. Roger's demonstrated that he's got the stealth and the moves to defend himself. I was enjoying watching him sneak up on you, he did it so well."

Roger blushed, them talking about him like this, like he wasn't there. "Now, let's not make a big fuss of it. All that additional training Teal'c and General Carter have given me, and look how long it took me to finally win. Tony's certainly no slouch!"

Sam knew Roger was playing it down, to soothe his friend's ego. She knew Roger could've flattened him in the first five seconds but chose not to. It was only when Tony moved in with so much determination to finish it that Roger had finished it first.

Tony laughed. "Regardless, it was a great match. It's refreshing to see Roj finally being himself at this new post, where his reputation doesn't precede him." And he lifted his beer bottle to Roger in a silent toast.

Roger tipped his in response, then both took a long draft.

Roger stood up. "Okay, now that we've got our mutual admiration society discussion over, I'm going to go get wet, get some of this dirt off me." He looked down at Sam, "You coming, honey?"

Before she could reply, Jeannie stood up. "Actually, Samantha, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, Jeannie," she said, and the two walked away from the guys, away from the fire and the light, debris in the sand appearing as dark splotches to avoid.

It wasn't quite dark yet, so they didn't have a problem as they walked away to talk alone.

Sam waited for Jeannie to start.

"Samantha, I was wondering if I could ask you some things. Things about... men." she said shyly.

Oh ho,this is it, the pre-wedding day talk. She knew Jeannie had nobody else to talk to, her family being thousands of miles away. Talking to someone outside of family, she was sure, would be much easier and honest.

They found a log facing the roaring waves and sat down.

"What can I tell you, Jeannie? Ask me anything, anything at all, it's just us girls now."

Jeannie was almost embarrassed. "Anthony and I did not make love last night, as you and Roger, and he and I, figured we would."

"You didn't? I thought once we left you'd be ripping into each other!"

Jeannie laughed. "No, we enjoyed one another as we always have, but nothing more. I want... I want to do something for Anthony. He so desperately wants to please me, but I want it to be extra special for him too, but to tell you the truth, I do not know where to begin."

Sam put her arm around Jeannie's thin shoulders, feeling like an older sister to this woman who was hundreds of years older than she!

She leaned toward Jeannie's face, and began, "Well, let me tell you..."

Roger stood and watched Sam walk away with Jeannie. Denied. He thought they'd get the skinnydipping started. He looked at Tony, still on the log, staring at the fire, sipping his beer.

"Well?"

Tony looked up. "'Well' what?"

"Tell me."

Tony knew where he was going with this. "Nothing to tell, Roj."

"WHAT? All the times I've told you about my exploits, and I don't get a drop from you?"

Tony laughed. "You don't get it, we didn't do it last night."

"Oh my gawd, you're kidding. Why not?"

"She wants to wait until she knows 'something special' to do for me, to me."

Roger understood why Jeannie wanted to talk to Sam then. He laughed, "If Sam's the one telling her, man, you're going to be in for a BIG surprise! Whew!"

"Details, give me details."

"Nope. Don't want to ruin it for Jeannie, you'll see what she comes up with." He motioned his head toward the ocean. "Now come on, let's swim, Sam's probably going to be a while."

They chucked off their tank tops and ran into the water, splashing about, startling any critters who might be in the vicinity away. The water was so warm that there was no waiting period to "get used to it." One of the joys Roger was going to miss!

They swam back and forth, parallel to the shoreline, swimming powerfully and getting a good workout. It felt good to stretch and swim like that after their wrestling match, getting the dirt and sweat off. They swam as far down as Sam and Jeannie were, seeing them on a log talking, then back again, four laps total.

"That's enough of a workout, we're on vacation."

They floated on their backs, relaxed, right next to each other, neither saying a word. They didn't need to.

Roger was going to miss this. All the excitement at the SGC, all that had happened since Endeavour, and right now, he was in the best place in the world. His mind was a blank, he was so very relaxed, hearing the water lap against himself and Tony.

"It went pretty well," Roger said abruptly.

Hm. was Tony's reply.

"Naw," Roger said aloud.

Floating.

Roger opened his eyes, looking directly up into space, staring long enough until he could discern the Milky Way.

Tony pointed. "I think it's right there, from what Daniel Jackson told me."

Hm. Roger said.

So they continued, floating, relaxing, eyes staring into space, minds blank, reveling in the feel of the water. It was something they wouldn't have much more opportunity to enjoy, Roger returning to Colorado the day after the wedding.

His heart skipped. When would he see Tony again? His eyes began to fill with tears, dreading the coming separation. He let them slide into the water, unnoticed and unremarked upon. He gulped quickly, disguising a sob.

"It won't be forever, Roj, it can't be." was Tony's quiet reply. "I can't believe it will be, or I'll be a wreck."

"I know," Roger whispered.

Sam and Jeannie were back on their respective logs when the guys returned. Sam handed Roger his towel. "We heard you two swimming out there, did you get a good workout?"

"Oh yeah, excellent. Felt great," Roger replied, kissing her on the cheek as he sat down beside her.

He and Tony returned to gazing at the fire, both thinking very hard.

A little later, Tony stood, took Jeannie's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go swimming, darling." And they ran and splashed into the water, laughter echoing through the night.

Sam smiled as Tony and Jeannie made tracks for the water, the joy in their voices and laughter a pure delight. Jeannie was so sweet. Surprisingly mature in some ways, remarkably child-like in others.

Sam could tell Jeannie was blushing furiously about some of the things Sam was saying to her! She stressed to Jeannie, though, that the key was to do what SHE felt comfortable with. That she was going to tell her all sorts of stuff a guy liked, but in the end, do what felt best to herself as well.

Sam took Roger's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, both of them quiet and staring at the fire. Roger was surprisingly subdued since his swim with Tony.

"What are you thinking about, love?" she asked quietly.

"Tony."

"What about him?"

"Being apart."

His short, curt replies made her turn to look him in the eyes. He had a sadness there she'd not seen in him.

"You two have this kind of bond, don't you? How did you know he was coming so close behind us earlier? I didn't see you using your cell, and I didn't notice any GPS in your car!"

He didn't say anything for several seconds, continuing to poke at the fire with a stick, collecting his thoughts. How to explain this without coming off sounding too weird?

"When I'm at the SGC with you, Daniel and Teal'c, and yes, even O'Neill, I sense this thing between you all. You've all been working together for what, eight years or so?"

"Yes." She knew where he was going with this.

"You've all faced many dangers together, seen one another hurt, wounded, sick. That's all a bonding thing. Now imagine doing that for another eighteen years."

"I think I understand. When one of the guys is hurt, it's like it's stabbing straight into my soul, my heart, to see them that way. God knows I've sat through many nights with them, as they have with me."

"Yes. Tony and I met at Top Gun school. We were neck and neck, in academics, in skill, in our flying. We're the only two to ever graduate both rated as number one Top Gun, we were that evenly matched. They couldn't choose one of us over the other." He laughed, remembering. "Would you believe we hated each others' guts at first? The competition was extremely fierce, both of us way too cocky for our own good."

He poked again at the fire. "Then one day it happened. We had an incident, an accident really because of someone else's stupidity, and Tony and I were in very real danger. At a school where you don't expect it! I won't go into the long and short of it, but we ended up having to work together to save ourselves. And something clicked. Suddenly we were inseparable, and somewhere along the line we became best friends."

"And you've both been working together all these years since then."

"Yes. I was already in the Army, him in the Air Force. The shuttle program had been in the works for years, of course, and on a whim we both applied, and were both chosen during the same round of selection. We were captains then. The people doing the choosing were apparently watching Tony and me, see how we interacted, the dynamic between us as it were. As you've probably noticed, I usually defer to Tony. Don't know why, it's always seemed like a natural thing to me. Probably an 'older brother' complex or something. He's only a few months older than I."

"Sort of like twins will do that, even when the twins don't know who's the oldest? I've read about that, that the two will naturally choose the 'leader' to avoid conflict."

"I think so, yeah, that's a good example. Dr. Bellows has commented about our unusual bond, one of the few things he approves of about Tony and me. Gets us assignments together all the time. It's why he's consistently chosen Mission Commander, with me as pilot and Second-in-Command. Since Top Gun, I've kept up more with the aircraft, being a test pilot, so I am a better pilot than he is." He said it without bragging in his voice, knowing it for a fact.

She laughed, "So I hear."

"Hear?" he asked, wondering if she refered to the X-302 incident.

"Well... I heard O'Neill and my father talking. O'Neill told him that you'd demonstrated quite adequately that you can handle extremely stressful situations, a very important skill in off-world travel. Dad wanted details, if he was going to have you accompany him on surveys. So O'Neill was forced to tell him how he knew you could do this."

Roger smiled down at her. "The X-302."

She laughed, so proud of him for not saying a word to anyone, as he'd agreed with O'Neill. She and Roger had become so close, and yet he would not betray the General's confidence.

"Yes. I don't know WHAT the General was doing, thinking he could out-gee YOU, an astronaut!"

He chuckled in memory of that wild flight. "I don't know, if I hadn't acted I wouldn't have lasted much longer than he did."

She pushed against him, "Oh, you, you're just being modest again."

Their little chat was interrupted by a sound. They poised to listen, and Roger smiled. Sam smiled back. Tony and Jeannie.

Sam and Roger couldn't help but hear what was going on, because the engaged couple hadn't gone too far. Probably don't realize how sound carries this close to water, Sam thought. She was wrong. Tony knew.

Roger's face had changed from the earlier sadness, to happiness telling her about how he and Tony met, to joy, listening to his two friends FINALLY get to the next stage of their relationship.

Sam looked deeply into his eyes, sparkling darkly green in the fire's glow. "You look almost like YOU'RE there doing that!"

Roger smiled at her. "In a way, I am."

Roger and Sam went for their own swim, a discreet distance away from Tony and Jeannie but still close enough if something dangerous happened. Florida, at night, with its cacophony of night sounds and night creatures, was alive. Roger had lived there so long, he instinctively knew what to look for, what to listen to.

A flash of lightning off in the distance broke their reverie as they floated together, holding hands.

Sam stood up, startled by the sight. Roger continued to float, unconcerned, silently counting the seconds for the thunder. When it came, he announced, "Six miles away."

She looked down at him, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Magic."

She pushed him underwater.

"Hey," he said, coming up, spluttering water out of his mouth. "Give a guy some warning!" He grabbed her about the waist and drew her in for one of his magical kisses.

"I'll show you magic," he murmured.

Sam lost herself, not thinking about the far-off lightning, the water lapping against them, Jeannie and Tony doing their thing.

As they kissed, their hands worked over one another, expertly removing bathing suits, until they had nothing between them and the warm soothing water. They were close enough to shore so they could toss the discarded items to the dirt, and forgot about them.

The kissing continued, nibbling, nipping, biting, the two lost to their surroundings, unaware of such externals. Then the world lit up.

Sam's heart jumped and she gasped, looking to the bank of clouds to the southwest, surprisingly closer than they were when she saw that initial flash.

Thunder rumbled like a wave, seemingly for minutes. "Three miles," Roger announced again.

Sam was borderline concerned. He knows Florida, he knows the weather, he'll tell me when it's time to go in, she thought.

She left that concern behind and turned back to him, resuming their interrupted play.

Roger grabbed her strongly around the waist, lifted her up easily, the water buoying her. "Let's get us a quickie in before we get hit by lightning!"

She laughed and then gasped as she felt him move into her, hanging onto his shoulders, letting him do the work. What bliss! She pulled back a bit, the water glinting off her fair skin, Roger watching her motions as he continued his own.

He expertly moved so she'd get the proper enjoyment as well, her helping the process with legs wrapped around him, pulling him into her, her hands gripping his strong shoulders.

She was losing herself, as she always did, unconcerned about the next brilliant flash cutting the darkness. The danger, the lightning, was actually adding to the building release, not detracting from it. The thunder masked their lovemaking, so Sam could find release in screaming out his name as she climaxed, screaming it into the sky at the storm that was almost on them.

"YES!" Roger screamed in response, at the same time another crash of thunder rolled through the clouds. He held her a moment, after they finished, not wanting to rush out.

A lightning strike. A couple miles away.

He looked that way as the thunder broke over them, grabbed Sam's hand and said, "Okay, that's the sign. Let's get outta here."

As they turned toward the shore and the discarded bathing suits, they saw Tony and Jeannie standing there, over their clothes.

"Tony, toss them here!" Roger ordered.

Tony laughed, "Hell no, come get 'em yourself."

"Tony, you son of a bitch, throw them here! This ain't funny, we're gonna fry and die in here!" He couldn't help laughing though, at the ludicrous scene.

Tony relented and threw Sam her bathing suit. "Here ya go, Samantha. I won't disrespect YOUR proprieties!"

She quickly got dressed and ran to shore, away from the water and wet sand.

Roger laughed and walked out. "Hell, I was only concerned for Sam, I don't give a crap if you see me naked!"

Jeannie averted her eyes, looked at Sam.

Roger had no sooner pulled his own trunks on when lightning struck near the spot he and Sam just occupied in the water, seconds before, only feet away. It was all the encouragement they needed to get into the cabin.

As they piled into the cabin, toweling off, they were all laughing so hard they could hardly stand, leaning on one another for support.

They lit some lanterns, grabbed dry towels and collapsed onto the soft, overstuffed furniture in the small living area. Tony pointed at Roger, laughing so hard he could barely speak.

"THE LOOK on your face, when you no sooner touched shore, out of the wet sand, and that lightning hit! Oh my God, I wish I'd had a camera!"

Sam threw her wet towel at Roger, smacking him in the face with it.

"Hey! What is this with you, throwing stuff at me alla time?"

"YOU! I was trusting that you'd know when we had to get out of the water, but NOOOO you had to get that quickie in!"

They all laughed at her pretended anger.

"Hey, we're not dead, are we?"

"That's true."

"Well, there ya go. That was almost as thrilling as outrunning a freakin' CALDERA VOLCANO... man, I love saying that!"

The storm blew through as quickly as it came in, and within a half hour they were again at the bonfire ring, collecting the gear they'd had to leave behind in their mad dash to the cabin.

Sam found a moment near Jeannie, leaned over to her. "So?" she asked delicately, not wanting to pressure Jeannie for information.

Jeannie hugged Sam to her a moment, and whispered in her ear, "Samantha, it was INCREDIBLE! Thank you so much for your advice!"

Sam looked at Jeannie's glowing face, that special look a woman gets. She smiled at the other woman.

"I'm glad, Jeannie, that it was so special for you! You never ever forget your first time!" They walked back to the cabin alongside their men, and settled in for the night.

Little did Samantha realize just how very special this night would be, for both herself and Jeannie.

Author's note. So there is no confusion, the connection, the bond, between Roger and Tony is not a "slashy" moment. They are "anam cara," the Celtic concept of "soul friends." Look it up.


	3. 20 AUG 2004

20 AUG 2004 Friday 

Roger and Sam got back to his house mid-morning, well-rested at his comfortable cabin, and ready to make the party preparations.

Sam sat at the kitchen table, making a list of all the supplies they would need.

Roger peered over her shoulder to see what she had so far.

"Decorations. You're in charge of decorations, because if I do them, people will turn and run, they know I have zero taste!"

She laughed, "I was hoping you'd say I am. I've seen your quarters!" She leaned up to kiss him, to take the sting away. She made a point of looking around his house.

"I must admit, though, your house is rather tastefully done. How'd that happen?"

"That's what interior decorators are for. I told him what I did and did not want, and he worked with it. I take no credit for this, I just keep it maintained."

He leaned down to kiss her back. "I never know when I'll be entertaining a lovely lady, now do I? Have to keep my bachelor pad clean!"

They went over a few more things. Samantha called his local grocery, ordered several snack trays offering a big variety from which to choose. They would be able to get all the other arrangements before it was time to pick them up.

Roger whispered in her ear, "Don't forget at least four desert trays too, we need sweets for a wedding get-together!"

She ordered all of the desert trays as well. "We'll have to get them last, to rush them home in this damned heat, before it can all melt!" She stood. "I'll get the fridge ready to hold it all, you figure out what we'll need in the way of drinks, you know these people better than I do."

And so their morning and afternoon went, getting supplies, putting up the decorations Samantha had chosen. She was going with a blue and green theme, something she felt would be complimentary to the lucky couple.

She set the last few vases of arranged flowers around, and took one final look at it all. Very nice.

Roger came in from his shower, in his robe, getting ready to put on his dress uniform.

He kissed her neck from behind, "Tasteful, my love, very tasteful. I think everyone's going to think they've entered the wrong house!"

She turned to face him, and ran her hands under his robe, touching his chest, drawing in the smell of him. She loved the after-shave he used, it blended so well with his personality. She reached in a little further...

"Now, Samantha, don't get me started. I just showered! We haven't got time, although I wish we did. And I know you women, you can take two hours to get ready!" He kissed her sweetly in apology. "We'll have tonight, this is for Tony and Jeannie now, especially in light of what happened last night!"

Sam left her arms under his robe for a moment longer, hugging his bared chest to her. She gave him one final squeeze and pulled back, ready to take her own shower.

"You're right, we're focusing on them today and tonight. It's all about Jeannie and Tony!"

"You go get started, and I'll get my uniform on."

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, in her own robe, she saw Roger, for the first time, in his dress uniform.

He heard her approach and turned around, wondering why she was staring at him.

"What's wrong, sweets? Do I have something on me?" He looked himself over in panic.

She was silent for a moment. "No, I've never seen you in your dress uniform, with your medals and all. You look stunning!"

He blushed in response, suddenly feeling shy at her scrutiny. "C'mon, you're an Air Force brat, you've seen plenty of dress blues."

"Yes, dress blues, but not Army! You look so sharp!" She went to examine the array of medals and other regalia on his chest. She recognized many, and many were very impressive. "Roger, I never knew! These... these..."

He blushed again. "Hey, what can I say? I'll tell you all about each and every one of them tonight, if you'd like. But go on," he said, scooching her away with a pat on the behind, "Get yersef all purty now."

She laughed as she went to his room where her own dress blues were laid out.

A little later, not the two hours he'd predicted, she came out to show her own dress uniform off, medals and all.

He examined her chest as well, impressed. "Now it's my turn to be amazed!"

They turned together and looked at their visage in the hallway mirror.

"We do make a very handsome couple, don't we?" she said. "Your green eyes and green uniform, my blue eyes and blue uniform!"

"That worked out nicely, didn't it?"

They heard a car door shut. Time to get the party started!

Roger went to the stereo where the music was already programmed to play all evening. He and Sam had gone through his CD collection to get tunes that would fit the ambience of the evening, but were also favorites of the happy couple.

She peered through the window, and saw Tony and Jeannie coming up the walk.

"Oh, my, those two are going to put us to shame, Roger!"

Tony in his own dress blues, and Jeannie in a stunning evening gown, a muted pale green with complimentary hairpiece for her long blonde hair and exquisite sandals on her delicate feet. She wore a light slinky wrap and carried a perfectly matched clutch purse.

"Blue and green, what did I tell you? Just like us, go figure," and he winked at Sam. That connection again.

Roger opened the door just as the couple reached it and invited them in. They sat and talked quietly, having a small snifter of amaretto each.

"Roj, I think I'd better warn you. I had to talk long and hard to convince Dr. Bellows to join us tonight. He was convinced this would be one of your usual wild parties, and the cops would show up!"

He laughed, remembering how Bellows had hesitated about coming tonight.

"So he will be here?"

"Yes. He's intrigued now. He said you seemed... different...when he saw you yesterday morning. Something he couldn't pinpoint. I told him you'd changed since Endeavour." Tony's countenance changed, he was almost angry. "He said you were tucking tail and running after this, that you'd basically turned chicken."

Samantha got angry at that assessment. "What? Roger HEALEY? Afraid? I'd like to see that old coot outrun a VOLCANO practically blowing up in his face!"

Roger laughed, grateful for her defense. "Sweets, he's like that. Don't mind him. Look at this as a source of amusement tonight. I know I will, now that I'm not involved with him directly."

She scowled in concern, "Now, Roger, don't do anything that will get your court-martialed, he still outranks you."

"Trust me, I won't, I'm an expert on skating that very thin edge of insubordination. Ask Tony, he knows!"

They laughed at that, and within minutes, the first of their guests arrived.

Dr. Bellows

It wasn't REALLY a typical bachelor party, being a fair mix of ladies and gentlemen. Most of the men were in their uniforms, some women were, everyone was "dressed to the 9's." Bellows was still rather suspicious, as was his nature with these two men for so many years. He kept waiting for the dancing girls or strippers to pop out, Healey at the lead.

He and Mrs. Bellows had arrived after the party was in full-swing. Tony had taken Mrs. Bellows' wrap, and led them to the excellent wet-bar Roger had provided. The doctor led his wife to the living area, both looking around, amazed at the transformation of Healey's house. Major HEALEY did this? It was all so tastefully done, very sedate but festive, nothing gaudy as they'd expected.

They heard Roger's distinctive laugh from the direction of the fireplace, and began making their way toward him, through the milling and happy crowd, to greet their host as courtesy required. As they politely pushed through and saw Roger, they stopped dead in their tracks, him unaware of their scrutiny.

Amanda Bellows pulled her husband back, so they could watch Healey, this blonde Lieuteant Colonel and Jeannie more discreetly. Alfred had told her about this mystery Colonel who'd stood by the Major's side, not saying a word, nor being asked for an introduction. The very nerve, like her Alfred wasn't important enough!

Mrs. Bellows had excellent hearing and tried her best to get a whiff of their conversation, but was not successful. She looked at Carter's uniform, trying to discern anything about her from any insignia or medals she wore. And she had an impressive number of medals. She couldn't be more than forty, and was obviously doing quite well, wherever it was she was stationed. And she was quite lovely, Amanda Bellows had to admit to herself.

Dr. Bellows watched the Major, as a good psychiatrist will, getting an idea of his attitude, his body language. Relaxed, happy, joking around with the two lovely women in his company, as expected. Well, he's in his own space, Bellows thought. It had been a little over a month since the Endeavor incident, and he seemed to be doing quite well, not exhibiting any outward stress or anxiety. Not hunched over slightly from nervousness or anxiety like he'd usually stood in the past. Why is he retiring then?

The two were shocked when they saw Roger put his arm possessively over the Lieutenant Colonel's shoulder, give her a sweet peck on the cheek. Ah, that's what it is, he's got a lady friend! He's trying to play the officer and gentleman, not pull his typical Healey antics, like Bellows was expecting. Didn't want to come off as a buffoon, a bon vivant as he would've done in the past with whatever woman he was chasing.

As if suddenly aware of the Bellows' scrutiny, Roger looked the doctor right in the eye. "Dr. Bellows, Mrs. Bellows, thank you for joining us!"

The older couple came out from hiding, feigning surprise at seeing Healey and the two women.

"Major," he said quietly as they joined the three.

"So good to have you back, Major Healey, if only for a short time," Mrs. Bellows said, accepting his chaste kiss on the cheek. She smiled pointedly at Sam, waiting to be introduced.

Roger shook Bellows' hand, and turned to Sam, putting his hand on her back and propeling her forward. "Dr. Bellows, Mrs. Bellows, may I introduce Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter?"

It felt good to use her rank in the introduction. Roger smiled to himself. "Did you hear THAT? LIEUTENANT COLONEL, like YOU are!" he thought.

They all shook hands, and Jeannie walked toward them to join the conversation.

"Colonel Carter and I were discussing Sunday's ceremony. She's going to be standing with me, Anthony and Major Healey."

Mrs. Bellows' eyebrows shot up. "Oh, your Maid of Honor? You two have known each other that long?" She was disappointed. She'd hoped Jeannie would ask her to be her Matron of Honor. They'd known Jeannie for some time, and Mrs. Bellows thought she was the closest to a lady friend Jeannie had.

Jeannie smiled at Sam, turned back to the older woman. "No, Amanda, not for a long time, but she and I have already, well, had some experiences between us." She didn't say anything more, and Mrs. Bellows looked at her curiously, waiting for Jeannie to continue.

Jeannie remained quiet, already afraid she'd said too much.

When it was obvious she was going to get no more from Jeannie, Mrs. Bellows plastered a fake smile. "That's excellent, dear, excellent. I look forward to the ceremony."

Jeannie hadn't clarified it wasn't exactly "Maid of Honor." It was one of their Laws, that a woman being married had to have another woman stand with her, although over the passage of generations, nobody could quite remember why that was a rule. Sam said she'd be honored to stand with her. Jeannie wished Teal'c and Daniel could be there too, in the wedding party, all of them from that incredible day on P2X-899.

Jeannie had been so touched that they had all come to her rescue, the world literally exploding around them. Sam didn't feel the need to point out that the main reason was to get the Ancient technology she'd possessed.

Dr. Bellows pulled Roger aside while the three women were chatting about the upcoming wedding. Healey seemed different in some way that Bellows couldn't identify. Maybe it was his lady friend? As he pulled Roger closer to the fireplace, he felt the Major's arm. Has he been working out? At the university?

"Major Healey, how is it going? You're going to be wrapping things up here, then work at the University of Colorado?"

Roger smiled. He'd noticed Bellows feeling up his arm, he wasn't stupid. He knew he was looking good, far better than he did at NASA. Not that the training program for an astronaut wasn't vigorous, but since working at the SGC, and realizing the very physical nature of off-world missions, he and Sam had established an exercise routine. That sprint to the Gate on P2X-899 had shown he wasn't in QUITE as excellent health as he could be.

"Yes, sir, working as a planetary specialist still, a consultant as it were." Not too far from the truth, after all.

Bellows looked him up and down, the relaxed demeanor, not the usual subservient attitude Healey usually maintained around the doctor. Something had changed. Healey was radiating an inner strength that Bellows had never noticed before. If anything after the Endeavor incident, he seemed to be stronger, more confident, not the other way around. Healey was happy. And he was letting the world know it.

Sam wandered over to Roger, put her arm through his, looking Dr. Bellows directly in the eyes, like, "What are you going to do about THIS?"

Bellows understood her action. This young woman, at least twenty years younger than he, and the same rank. Protocol dictated that she didn't have to treat him any differently than as an equal. She could even call him "Alfred" if she chose to. That idea made him ruffle inside. Indeed! But he could do nothing. Healey seemed to draw strength from her presence, knowing as well that Bellows could not use his usual intimidation on her, as he'd done with Tony and himself so many years.

He decided Major Nelson had been right. Healey WAS different. And he certainly didn't give the impression that the Endeavor incident had made him tuck-tail and run, as the doctor had thought. Maybe it was what the Major needed, a push to pursue his other career, as a geologist, a planetary specialist. Perhaps he'd met this woman during the rescue operation in the Pacific, or at whatever based they'd been brought to after rescue. He must check into that.

The attitude emanating from Healey towards the doctor wasn't quite insubordinate, it was just...different. Change. Bellows didn't like change. He'd known Healey for years, and this was making him uncomfortable. Sure, he had watched him from a distance, and he was still the laughing, joking-around Healey he'd always observed discreetly, but that added element was making Bellows feel strange.

Bellows smiled in greeting at Sam, both of them almost eye-level, and excused himself to go back to his wife.

All this time, Tony had stood a short distance away, watching the three women, Roger and Bellows, and had to smile. Yep, the 'good' doctor has noticed. Roger's different. Sam's good for him, he thought, smiling at the couple.

Sam watched Bellows walk off. She had to keep from laughing, in case the man heard. "Now THAT is what my dad would call a poppinjay! Did you see him? It was KILLING HIM that he couldn't talk down to me."

Roger put his mouth to her ear, so nobody would hear his chuckle either. "I know, and I was loving it. I wasn't copping an attitude with him, so he couldn't call me on the carpet for that, but I wasn't shying from his examination either. Jeesh, I thought he was undressing me with his eyes, the way he felt up my arm and looked me up and down!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud, and the people near them turned in response, smiling at the joy in her voice.

The party continued into the late evening, everyone in a convivial mood. As the guests were leaving, Tony and Jeannie, Roger and Sam, stood by the door and bade everyone farewell, and told them they'd see them in two days at the wedding ceremony.


	4. 21 AUG 2004

21 AUG 2004 Saturday 

Sam jostled Roger's arm. "Roger, wake up! We've got to get started."

His only response was a loud moan, then a sigh.

Roger flopped his arm over his eyes when Sam pulled the curtains and the blinds.

"AHH, Samantha, that's evil!"

She laughed without much sympathy. "Hungover?"

"My drinking days are long gone. Where's my breakfast, woman?" he said, grabbing her to him.

She squealed as he pulled her into a quick kiss-n-grope then freed herself, running for the door. She threw his pants at him. "C'mon, Healey, we've got a LOT to do today! Jeannie'll be here in an hour!"

She left him to get ready while fixing breakfast and putting coffee over for her guest.

Roger was looking more human by the time Jeannie showed up, bright and happy, ready to face this busy and hectic day.

"SAMANTHA!" Jeannie said, hugging Sam to her. "I am so excited! Are you not ready to go? We have to go to the florists and the caterers and..."

Sam interrupted her recitation, pulling her to the kitchen.

"Yes, Jeannie, I know. We have a full itinerary today." She handed a cup of coffee to Jeannie, strong and black as Jeannie liked, the rich aroma filling the kitchen.

Sam sat down with her own cup. "Thanks so much for being here early. We REALLY need to get this done before it gets hotter than it already is!"

"Once we all meet at the beach at 4:00 this afternoon, get the wedding work finished, we can relax the rest of the day. I am so glad it is on the ocean side of the state, because by sunset it is very cool and shady!"

Sam laughed. "'Very cool' compared to 'sweltering hot,' yes. That will be fun, but the WORK we need to do before then!" She looked over the big to-do list she and Jeannie had put together.

Roger joined them, grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down, after giving each woman a kiss on the cheek.

"This is great, I come downstairs to TWO beautiful women! Can't beat that!"

Jeannie blushed shyly. She didn't usually get such compliments from Roger.

"Roger..." she began, and Sam smiled, tapped Jeannie on the hand.

He gave her one more friendly kiss on the cheek. "Tony waited WAY too long for this, Jeannie, but it's finally happening. Now today is our day to spoil you two rotten, get the beach all fixed up for the ceremony in the morning."

He frowned. "I should check the weather. We don't want to put out more than we should if it's going to get soaking wet or blasted by lightning."

The two women laughed, remembering that Thursday when the lightning had struck just minutes after they had left the water.

Sam finished putting the light breakfast together for them all, kissed Roger goodbye as he went to do his tasks with Tony, and motioned for Jeannie to go.

Man, I can't wait until four, Sam thought.

By late afternoon, the four of them were converging on the beach, supplies loaded, arrangements made. Sam had never realized how complicated putting a wedding together could be!

Confirm, one final time, with the minister, florists and caterers. All of the RSVP's had been received, so they knew who to expect. Not a HUGE crowd, but still quite a lot. It was not to be a truly formal wedding, but it would still be a nice affair.

Tony and Jeannie had agreed, when they'd returned from Colorado, that they would rather have a comfortable casual environment for their friends and co-workers. And no uniforms. It just didn't seem right to stand on a sandy beach in full dress uniform.

The ceremony was set to begin at 7:00 a.m. Early enough to be charming, but not so early as sunset. And early enough to be done before the heat set in.

The invitations indicated everyone was welcomed to stay after for the reception and swimming. Be sure to bring swimming gear!

Sam and Roger refused to let Jeannie and Tony do any further work.

Sam shooed them away, told them to get comfortable at the cabana, and she and Roger would do the rest.

The happy couple heeded her advice, sitting in the cabana with iced tea and watching the industry of Roger and Sam.

After an hour of this, Tony yelled to Roger, "I'm getting tired just watching you two!"

Roger waved at him in response but kept going.

"That's okay, some day you'll be doing this for ME!" and he winked at Tony and Jeannie.

Jeannie looked at Sam to see if she had heard Roger's comment. Yes, she heard, she thought.

Finally, after all the preparations and last-minute things were ready to go in the morning (just in case it rained), Roger and Sam collapsed on the wicker couch in the cabana.

Jeannie stood and went to the steps. "Now you two have done your work, I will go get supper ready. I hope sandwiches are all right with everyone, they are easy!"

Long after the sun had set, the four were still in the cabana, laughing and joking, talking about their shared adventure on P2X-899. Tony could tell there was a LOT Roger couldn't tell him, and he couldn't ask.

Sam and Roger were very carefully watching what they were saying. It pained Roger so much that he couldn't tell Tony everything he'd done since Tony and Jeannie left the SGC. Not about the X-302 incident. Certainly not the X-303. It was the first time in their military careers where they didn't have the same security clearance.

It was a new phenomenon for them, not being able to be 100 per cent honest and open.

Tony finally pointed at Roger, looking at him askance. "I know there's something you can't tell me, Roj."

Roger sighed. "I know, Tony, I know. It's killing me too." He looked at Sam and kissed the hand he was holding. "But I won't, of course."

She laughed, "Nothing to tell, Healey, same old same old."

He laughed, "Yeah, Tony, you pretty much saw the excitement of training when you were there. I can tell you a bit more, like learning Goa'uld, talking to Sam's dad about the Tok'ra, studying the glyphs and addresses of the Gate system."

Tony knew he was covering, but again, couldn't ask.

Sam stood, took Jeannie's arm. "Well, gentlemen, Jeannie and I are off. Tony, give her one more kiss good night, because you won't be seeing her until 0700!"

Tony went to Jeannie, taking her by the shoulders, looking into her blue eyes. "Darling, soon after I see you next, you'll be Mrs. Anthony Nelson."

She gazed up into his own electric blue eyes, lost as she always was at that regard, closing everything out. "I cannot hear that enough, Anthony!"

He gave her a final kiss, Sam and Roger finding other things to look at, and turned his fiancee over to Sam.

As the two women walked off, Tony sat back down, neither men speaking for a time.

"Roj..."

"I know."


	5. 22 AUG 2004

Author's Note: 

The song below depicts how I see Tony and Jeannie and their love over the years so well that I thought I'd let them say it. Lyrics by John Denver from "Follow Me," part II in the "Jetplane Trilogy."

22 AUG 2004 Sunday

HAMAL:

Tony waited for his bride to make her appearance. He was wearing an off-white cool summer tuxedo, hair perfectly in place. His heart was racing as he kept glancing toward the cabin. When ARE they going to appear?

Roger, similarly attired, leaned over to Tony. "Tony, be patient. She wants to make a dramatic entrance."

Tony, Roger and the minister waited.

The guests had taken their seats, awnings over their heads for shade, caterers milling through the crowd handing out glasses of cool beverage. A musician in the background played gentle acoustic guitar music, nothing specific, but the relaxing tones seemed to soothe Tony.

And then they appeared.

Jeannie's cousin Hamal came out first, wearing his family's traditional Bedouin dress, perfect for the desert and the heat on this late August day in Florida.

He held his hand out for Samantha, who was wearing a rose-pink gossamer sundress with matching hat and shoes, a bundle of pink roses in her hand.

The two waited patiently, watching the door. Jeannie appeared and stood on the porch of the little cabin for a moment, nervously taking in the scene. Cousin Hamal smiled up at her and extended his hand.

The crowd stood as she came out. She was wearing what looked like a blend of off-white wedding dress and voluminous harem pants, little white sandals peeking out from the hem. The blouse had a high collar up her slender neck, billowy sleeves to her wrists, and was topped off by a waist-high vest, embroidered with lace and pearls. Her long blonde hair was kept in place by a high cap, with no top, to allow her ever-present ponytail to pour through.

She's stunning, thought Tony, as Hamal, Samantha and Jeannie made their way to the waiting groom.

Hamal placed Samantha at Roger's side, and turned to face the guests, still holding Jeannie's hand.

He cleared his throat. Every eye was on him.

"It is the tradition in my family, my people, that when a daughter wishes to marry someone outside of our clans, that the man must prove himself worthy of such a union." He turned to indicate Tony.

"This man has demonstrated adequately that he will be a true husband to our daughter and cousin Jeannie. He has battled for his bride and he has won her." He smiled at Tony, and turned back to the guests, holding up Jeannie's hand in his own.

"Anthony Nelson not only has battled for the right to marry Jeannie, but she too fought for her man, a rare double challenge, given and won. The sign of a true union of spirits."

He carefully placed Jeannie's hand into Tony's. "As I have Witnessed to our family, I place our daughter and cousin into this man's hand, for today and for all eternity. May their union be blessed with many sons and many daughters!"

Hamal continued. "Before the ceremony begins, Anthony and Jeannie had something they wanted to say to one another."

He bowed to the couple and took his seat in the front row of seats. The guitarist began to softly play the sweet familiar tune.

TONY and JEANNIE:

Tony: It's by far the hardest thing I've ever done, to be so in love with you and so alone.

Jeannie: It's long been on my mind, you know it's been a long long time. I've tried to find a way that I could make you understand! The way I feel about you and just how much I need you, to be there where I can talk to you when there's no-one else around.

Tony: You see, I'd like to share my life with you. Show you things I've seen. Places that I'm going to, places where I've been.

Jeannie: To have you there beside me, never be alone, and all the time that you're with me we will be at home!

Jeannie and Tony: Follow me where I go, what I do and who I know, make it part of you to be a part of me. Follow me, up and down, all the way and all around. Take my hand and I will follow you.

CEREMONY:

They lost themselves in one another once more, closing out everybody for a few moments. The minister cleared his throat and they guiltily turned their attention to him.

It was a simple ceremony, the vows and exchange of rings.

The minister looked up after Jeannie had placed Tony's ring on his finger, and turned the couple to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Major and Mrs. Anthony Nelson?" and he said the usual, "You may kiss the bride."

Roger smiled at Samantha. It had been brief, but sweet, the smile on the Best Man's and Companion's faces reflecting the joy of the newly-married couple.

Samantha leaned over to Jeannie after the kiss had gone on for seemingly minutes, and said in a stage whisper, "Jeannie, you've got all afternoon for that!"

The guests near the front who'd heard chuckled, breaking Tony and Jeannie from their embrace. The couple turned to face the guests, blushing in the early morning sun, and proceeded down the aisle, the guests standing to congratulate them.

THE RECEPTION AND BEACH PARTY:

Sam and Roger were in their summer clothes now, Sam with a wrap around her bathing suit and Roger in his shorts, multi-colored Hawai'ian shirt and his favorite sandals. The newlyweds had also changed into casual summer attire, and the crowd was enjoying the reception and beach party immensely.

The guests had whittled away to about 20 people, reluctant to leave this lovely secluded beach to go back to town. But that was okay. Sam and Roger, with the help of the caterers, had spread a marvelous feast for all to enjoy, the musician now playing more lively music as he made the rounds, taking requests.

The two sat back on a log and watched as the Sun had reached the other side of Florida, bringing the sweet shade to the beach. It had been a real scorcher, and Sam was very glad she'd remembered her sunblock. Even through that, she'd received a minor sunburn, her blonde hair showing streaks of gold.

To Roger's surprise, Dr. and Mrs. Bellows had remained. He thought they would've been the first to make a polite escape after the reception line greetings. They, too, had changed into cool summerwear and had even taken a dip in the warm waves.

Dr. Bellows saw Sam and Roger sitting off from the guests and went up to them.

"Major Healey, Colonel Carter," he said as he sat down on a nearby log.

Roger remained as he was, reclining on one arm, leaning against Samantha. He flopped his head back in exasperation and sighed heavily.

Dr. Bellows looked at him, confused by his response. Sam smiled down at Roger, and said, "Actually, Colonel Bellows, it's 'Dr. Healey' now. Remember? He's resigned."

Dr. Bellows' eyes went wide, as he remembered. DOCTOR Healey? He had to call him DOCTOR Healey? That...that... but she was right. Protocol dictated that he should. Especially if he didn't want Healey to call HIM 'Alfred.' Which he did not.

Bellows smiled. "Yes, of course, Colonel. DOCTOR Healey."

Roger smiled in acknowledgement, and looked at Bellows until the older man shifted uncomfortably. Roger looked from Sam to the doctor, and back to Sam, pleading in his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to say something to this man who'd tormented him and Tony for so many years. Things that he could say now, but Tony could not.

Sam shook her head slightly, frowning, in warning. Don't, Roger, she was saying. She knew.

She continued to glare at him until she saw acceptance in his eyes. He smiled and shrugged and said cryptically, "Aw, Sam, it would've been fun."

Dr. Bellows had no idea what he meant, of course. He said, "So Dr. Healey, you'll be taking a professorship at the University of Colorado?"

"Yes, instructing Geology and Planetary Sciences."

"Very good, very good. Dramatic career change, but you've demonstrated adequate knowledge in those fields."

Roger bristled at the subtle jab, but it was nothing he could rebuke Bellows for. ADEQUATE? he thought.

Sam saw the anger in Roger's eyes, something she didn't see too often. Thank goodness. His entire aura changed, his eyes sparking, but not with humor this time. Fortunately, Bellows' attention was on the banquet table, his wife getting herself and him beverage.

Sam jostled Roger to keep him quiet, calm him down. She put her mouth right on his ear and whispered, "Don't make waves today, mister, this is Tony's and Jeannie's day!"

Mentioning Tony did it. His demeanor changed back to his usual good humor, and he stood up abruptly, taking Sam's hand and pulling her up.

"Dr. Bellows, Samantha and I are going for a swim. Feel free to join us if you wish!" He ran for the water, Samantha in tow. A quick parting was best, before he said something that would cause a scene.

By sunset, the guests were gone, leaving Tony, Jeannie, Roger and Sam in the aftermath. The caterers had stayed until the end, and did a majority of the packing of supplies and clean-up.

Roger slipped them a hundred dollar tip for their troubles and for remaining to the very end. The young man who accepted it smiled his thanks, shook Roger's hand and they departed.

Sam and Roger had seen Tony and Jeannie to the cabana, decorated in beautiful tropical flowers and garlands, and instructed them to sit down, have a drink and relax.

"We'll take it from here again," Roger said. "We'll have everything cleaned up in no time and we can relax around the bonfire. You two sit still."

Sam and Roger made efficient use of their time, and when they'd finished, one couldn't tell an all-day wedding and reception had taken place. Everything was as it should be once more in their little hideaway.

Roger had a cooler of beer and snacks, and motioned for Tony and Jeannie to join them at the bonfire ring, the fire already chattering away.

The four friends relaxed once more, in the positions they'd had only nights ago, content to gaze into the fire and enjoy one another's company.

This is how it should be, thought Roger. No pressure, no need to make small-talk, just kick back and be.

He watched Tony and Jeannie, the newlyweds unaware of his scrutiny. Five times I've done this, and five times a bomb, he thought. They're so happy. Am I ever going to have that?

He sighed and returned to staring into the fire.

Sam could sense his changed mood. "Are you okay, Roger?" she asked softly, not wanting to distract Tony and Jeannie from one another. Not that she could, they were on another plane of existence.

He smiled at her, took her hand and kissed it. "I am when you're with me, sweets, you know that. I was just thinking hard, that's all. About all my stupid marriages and stupid mistakes."

"'All' of them? How many?"

He blushed, "Let's just say...too many. At the TIME, they seemed like good ideas! But now...now I wonder. Here I am almost fifty, no kids, no wife." He looked significantly at Samantha, leaving it at that.

She smiled her understanding but didn't say a thing. Too soon to mention the "M" word, after all, even though they'd declared their love for one another, had moved in together.

He certainly wasn't going to say more. He'd rushed into those other marriages, he wasn't going to rush into one with Samantha. All he knew was that he planned on spending the rest of his life with this woman. Why hurry to get that piece of paper? He didn't need the State of Colorado to tell him he loved her deeply, passionately.

He looked over to Tony and Jeannie and saw his best friend watching him. He hadn't missed a word, although they had been almost whispering.

He nodded his head at Roger. Roger understood. Of course.

Tony stood and pulled Jeannie up. "Come on, darling, let's go swimming and cool off!"

They walked to the spot they'd gone to on Thursday night. Roger smiled as the couple left.

"Swimming. Right."


	6. 23 AUG 2004

23 AUG 2004 Monday 

Jeannie and Samantha brought the trays of food to the waiting men in the cabana. They were going to enjoy a final breakfast together before the two couples went their separate ways.

Tony and Jeannie were scheduled to fly out soon after Roger and Samantha, so after they ate they'd all go to the airport together.

"Did you get that real estate agent I suggested, Roj?" Tony asked as they tucked into the good Southern-style breakfast.

Roger nodded his head, his mouth full of biscuit. He washed it down with juice and said, "Yes, she and I already went over what I wanted. She's very good and very professional. I can leave my house in her hands, and she'll keep in touch with me."

He turned his attention back to his food, suddenly not in the mood to talk. So this was it. Finish breakfast, go to the airport, they're gone, we're gone. He found it difficult to swallow his food.

Tony was quiet also, digging back into his breakfast. Jeannie and Samantha looked at one another. They hadn't missed the abrupt mood change.

Jeannie felt sad for them both, remembering how their month-long separation years ago had hurt them so much. This was going to be even worse. Back then, they knew the separation was temporary and they'd be working together once more.

But now...Jeannie looked again at Samantha, her eyes showing the sadness.

Sam nodded her head in understanding. It was one of those ambivalent moments: Happiness over the marriage, sadness at the coming separation.

She needed to say something to lighten the mood.

"So, Tony, did you and Jeannie enjoy your little 'swim' last night?"

Roger laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Swim, yeah. We heard you two 'swimming!'"

Tony's mood changed as well, remembering. Jeannie blushed but didn't deny anything.

"Hey, what can I say? A prelude to our honeymoon, in our own very special spot!" he took Jeannie's hand and kissed it.

He said, "Looks like we're about ready." He stood up and began clearing dishes away, waving aside Roger's and Sam's protests.

"No, no, you two have done plenty for Jeannie and me. And you two lovely ladies fixed this perfect breakfast. Now let ME do some of the dirty work!" He walked to the cabin, each arm holding a tray with dishes and leftovers on them.

He shouted back, "Let me get the dishes done, the cabin straightened up, and we can start packing the cars!"

It was almost ten o'clock when they pulled into the airport's long-term parking lot. Roger had arranged to have his neighbor Robert come for his car and keep it at home until Robert could find a buyer for it. Roger was planning on getting a more rugged utilitarian vehicle, suitable for the climate of snowy Colorado.

They loaded their luggage on the carts and were ready to go. Roger looked at his little sportscar one more time, as if saying goodbye to it. He rubbed his hand along the side, patted it and turned to Sam.

"Aw, kiss it goodbye, Roger," she smiled.

He laughed, winking at her, "Hey, what can I say? I've had some good times in that old classic."

They lugged the carts behind them, Jeannie and Samantha pulling ahead, talking about the coming trip to Jamaica the newlyweds were taking.

Roger and Tony fell behind the two women. They walked shoulder to shoulder, not wanting to end that bond. Roger started humming to himself, and Tony bumped him, laughing.

"Leaving, on a jetplane?"

Roger laughed, pleased that Tony got it. "If I broke into 'Goodbye Again' the girls might think we were going to kiss goodbye!"

The women heard them laughing and looked behind them, happy to see they weren't being melancholy. The sense people get, though, was there, that feeling when you go to the airport to say goodbye, wondering, When am I going to see him again?

The four stopped at the security checkpoint. Tony and Jeannie needed to go to the international departures, and Sam and Roger had to go to Concourse B.

Jeannie got the goodbyes started. She hugged Roger to her, holding him tightly for a moment, and whispered, "I really love Samantha, I hope you two get married someday too."

He smiled into her blue eyes, as blue as Samantha's own, and kissed her on the cheek. "You take care of my best friend, now, and don't wear him out in Jamaica!"

"I certainly will not wear him out, I need him for later!"

She turned to Sam, gave her a quick hug, and let Tony move in.

"Samantha, I'm so glad Roger's found someone like you!" He kissed her on the cheek, gave her a brief hug as well.

Tony and Roger looked at each other, not saying anything, not sure how to begin.

They shook hands, and pulled together in a bear hug, thumping on one another's back. Tony whispered, "It can't be forever, Roj, it can't."

Roger whispered back, "I know."

He pulled back, hands on Tony's shoulders, green eyes misting over. I'm such a slushball, he thought.

"Keep in touch." "Email me." They both said simultaneously.

Tony looked at Jeannie, who was looking at her watch and beginning to walk off with the cart, giving the two men a little privacy. Sam had walked off to look at the arrivals and departures displays, checking the status of their flight.

Tony clapped Roger on the shoulder one final time and turned to join his wife, not looking back.

Sam went back to Roger, putting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his back.

Roger watched Tony walk off. It can't be forever. It just can't.

Fin.

The next portion of "The Endeavour Series" will be Major Healey's Personal Log, 24 AUG 2004 to 29 AUG 2004, as he finalizes his off-world training at Stargate Command.

As always, a review would be most welcomed. Thanks to all of you who've sent one on this series!


End file.
